She Deserves More
by Lucretia Cyphus
Summary: A one shot where Robin talks to Snow White about his changing relationship with Regina now that the baby has arrived. OutlawQueen centered, but Regina is not actually present.


Reposting to correct an error that was pointed out to me.

"Thank you so much for loaning me these," Robin said as he dropped off the car seat and a few baby bottles off at the Charming's loft.

"No problem, we were happy to help," Snow said, happily taking the items from him. "It's not like anyone would be prepared for a baby to come that early. Do you have everything you need now?"

"Yeah, Regina found a lot of Henry's old baby things, and I was able to get the rest quickly. And Regina insisted on going to buy her some clothes, so that's where they are now."

Snow nodded.

"Has Zelena cooperated, or is she causing problems?" Snow asked, curiously, putting the spare bottles she had loaned him in the cupboard.

"Well, she's obviously not thrilled about the arrangement, but she's not fighting it anymore."

"Regina mentioned she'd put some kind of spell on the baby or something to make sure Zelena couldn't take off with her, right?"

"Yes," Robin started to explain. "She did some kind of spell that binds my daughter to me and her, so if Zelena tries to leave Storybrooke with her, my daughter won't actually be able to go through any portal, or cross the line. Not unless Regina and I go too."

"Do you think that will be enough?" Snow asked, as Neal began to fuss in his crib. She walked over to pick her own baby up and bounced him for a moment before turning to hear Robin's answer.

"I don't know. That's why we all signed a contract with squid ink to agree to an arrangement. She can see our daughter with supervision from either myself or Regina, at her home."

"David said he fitted her with an ankle monitor and that Regina put the cuff back on her," Snow said.

"Yeah, that was part of the agreement. We signed it too though, so Zelena knows we can't back out of it even if we want to."

"And if she tries anything?" Snow asked.

"That's in there. She'll lose visitation for two weeks after the first offense. After that it gets longer every time."

"Well, you've done all you can," Snow said.

"Yeah, but according to Archie, there's something else I should consider, but I don't know about it," he said, looking stressed and tired.

"What is it?" Snow asked, always curious.

"Well, in case something happens to me, Archie recommended appointing someone her guardian, and while I think Regina's willing…"

"Of course she is," Snow insists. "She loves you. And I know in spite of everything she loves your daughter."

"Oh I know," Robin said. "It's more than I ever could have hoped or asked for, her understanding. And her love for all of us."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, Archie mentioned it would be more binding if Regina were my wife," Robin said hesitantly.

Snow started smiling wider, although she looked confused. She shifted Neal to her hip.

"Well, is that a bad thing?" she asked, clearly surprised by his demeanor on the issue.

"No, no, of course not. Honestly, I do want to marry her. I don't think there's anything I want more right now."

"Then what's the problem?" Snow asks. "She loves you, she loves you children, it's simple."

"It's not," Robin said. "I mean, without this situation, sure, it might have been but…"

"You mean the baby?" Snow said. "But you said…"

"No, not my daughter herself," Robin said. "It's that…" he paused, and stared at Snow for a minute.

"What?" Snow asked, confused.

"Never mind, it's nothing for you to worry about," Robin said as he realized who he was talking about this with.

"Robin, I think if you asked Regina to marry you, she'd be overjoyed," Snow said. "Why do you think she'd say no?"

Robin sighed, knowing she wouldn't understand unless it spelled.

"Because if I propose to her after all this, it could seem like the only reason I want to marry her is so she can be a mother to my daughter."

Snow's face slowly turned from a confused look to an understanding one as what Robin was saying dawned on her.

"I mean, she's already been in that situation," Robin said, softly.

"You're right," Snow replied, somewhat subdued. "She has already been there."

"Look, I don't mean any disrespect to you father," Robin started, not wanting to insult his friend.

"I know," she responded. "But you're right. That is why my father wanted to marry her."

"I just…I don't want her to ever feel that she's in that situation again. She deserves so much better."

"Yes," Snow said with conviction. "She does."

"If I ask her to marry me, I want her to know beyond a shadow of any doubt she could have, that it's because I'm in love with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Not because I want her to be my daughter's mother. And it's hard to do that if she's taking on that role at the same time."

"I understand," Snow said. "But I don't know that she'd necessarily take it that way if it was coming from you. My father had barely laid eyes on her before he proposed. You two already have a relationship."

"I know," Robin said. "But after everything that's happened, I don't want to chance it. I never want her to feel like she's obligated to me. So, I'm not going to ask her right now. Not just to coincide with spells and forms. She deserves more."

Snow nodded in understanding.

"And she'll have more with you, that I don't doubt," she said. "But Robin?"

"Yes?"

"You both deserve the chance at a happy life together. Don't let this taint it."

"That's what I'm trying not to do," Robin admitted. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Regina had texted him. "They just got home from the store. I should get back. Thank you, again, for letting me borrow supplies."

"Not a problem. Just talk to Regina about it. Tell her what Archie said, and ask her how she feels about it. Don't keep her in the dark and torture yourself," she advised.

"I won't," he said, taking a deep breath as he turned to walk out of the loft. As he walked, he tried to imagine how to start the conversation.

'Just tell her you love her, and work from there,' he told himself as he walked down the road towards Mifflin street, where his family was waiting.


End file.
